how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Marshall and Lily
|Row 2 title = Break up |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Married |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Current Status |Row 5 info = Married |Row 6 title = Children |Row 6 info = Marvin W. Eriksen Daisy Eriksen}} Marshall and Lily met in college. It was love at first sight. They dated and even got engaged but Lily called it off, moving to San Francisco to focus on her artistic interests. They were separated for six months due to this, finally getting back together a few months after Lily's return to New York, and getting re-engaged then married. Eventually, they found out that Lily was pregnant, and she gave birth to a boy named Marvin Wait-for-it Eriksen. While devoted to each other, they have had to overcome their share of challenges, such as Lily's credit card debt and dislike of Marshall's mother, and Marshall's occasional workaholic tendencies that keeps him from having sex with her. Show Outline Significant Episodes Season 1 * - Marshall and Lily get engaged and have sex on the kitchen floor. * - A pregnancy scare and an awkward Thanksgiving with Marshall's family. * - Lily questions her decision to get married. * - Lily and Marshall break up when she goes to San Francisco to study art. Season 2 * - Marshall deals with life without Lily. * - Marshall and Lily are reunited. Lily wanted to get back together, but Marshall decides not to, considering she left him before. * - Sexual tension between the two as they live life apart. * - Marshall and Lily get back together. * - Marshall realizes that Lily went halfway with Scooter. Lily compares it to being in the Empire State building. * - They get married. Season 3 * - Marshall and Lily's first meeting. It may have been tainted by the true story of how Lily and Ted met. * - Marshall and Lily want to buy an apartment but they are hindered when Marshall learns that Lily has been hiding a massive credit card debt. * - Marshall wants Lily to sell her clothes to help pay to repair the floors in their new apartment but he is skeptical when she wants to sell her paintings instead. Season 4 * - Marshall and Lily decide if they are ready to have a baby. * - Marshall gets mad that Lily is making light of sex. * - Marshall and Lily consider old traditions as they mature. * - Marshall learns how Lily really feels about his mother. * - Lily doesn't like how Marshall coaches her kindergarteners. Season 5 * - Lily and Marshall decide when to have children. * - Lily and Marshall start trying to have children. Season 6 * - Lily doesn't like how Marshall tells his father everything. * - Debating baby names and gender. * - Lily isn't sure she likes how corporate Marshall has become a "Corporate Stooge". * - Marshall is staying with his mother after his dad died, and Lily goes to meet him. * - Lily tells Marshall that she is pregnant. Season 7 * - Marshall and Lily decide not to find out the sex of their baby, but they are tempted when they are setting up the baby's room. * - Lily and Marshall officially move to the suburbs. * - Lily and Marshall throw a housewarming party. * - For Valentine's Day, Lily and Marshall invite Robin and Kevin on a weekend getaway to Vermont. * - Barney finds Marshall and Lily's sex tape. * - Marshall and Lily move back to the city. * - Marshall and Lily talk about their sex life. * - Marshall finds out that Lily had a sex dream about Ranjit. * - Lily and Marshall host a baby shower; Lily goes into labor at the end of the episode. * - Marshall arrives just in time for his son to be born, whom Lily names after Marshall's late father and everyone welcomes Marvin Wait-for-It Eriksen into the world. * - Robin is appointed by Marshall and Lily to take the photograph for baby Marvin's birth announcement, but she can't take a decent shot of the three of them together. Eventually the two fall asleep on their bed with Marvin betweenthem, allowing Robin to get a perfect if unconventional shot. Season 8 * - Lily and Marshall have trouble finding a nanny, because of an elaborate scheme Barney came up with to meet girls. * - Lily and Marshall can’t decide on godparents for Marvin, so they put the gang to the test to see who would make the best one. * - Lily and Marshall are desperate for some private time. * - Lily is suddenly turned on by the leather cuff Marshall is wearing. * - Lily finally tells Marshall that actual story of they met. * - Marshall accompanies Lily to an art gallery opening. * - Lily’s commitment to her job as The Captain’s art consultant strains her relationship with Marshall. * - Marshall helps Lily decide about accepting The Captain's job offer which would result in them moving to Rome for a year. Sexual history Marshall and Lily have an extremely adventurous sex life particularly when it comes to roleplaying games. We see Marshall dressed as Fay Wray and tied to his bed whilst Lily enters dressed as King Kong and it is suggested they also roleplay Lily being a prostitute, when Marshall comments that Lily should 'sell your stuff' (meaning her artwork)she replies 'Baby that's just a game we play in the bedroom'. It is hinted they also experiment with S&M although we are told Marshall is reluctant to spank Lily forcefully. She gets pregnant again Gallery Old-marshall-and-lily.jpg Marshall after Lily leaves for San Francisco.png Pajibathemuppetsamericanreunion-thumb-450x335-32118.jpg Marshall-Lily-Wedding-marshmallow-and-lilypad-8055859-700-707.jpg Marshall and Lily Costumes.png Himym-sexless.jpg Something borrowed.png Himym sexless innkeeper recap.jpg Tumblr l3yadg9NKl1qalg37o1 500.jpg Karma18.jpg Karma3.jpg First-Time-in-New-York-10.jpg First-Time-in-New-York-09.jpg Nh1.jpg 101700 d0103b.jpg 419300.jpg 3uvM5.jpg Purple-Giraffe-how-i-met-your-mother-6610589-900-598.jpg 225754914 640.jpg How.I.Met.Your.Mother.Baby.Talk.S06E06.HDTV.XviD-LOL 0001.jpg Unpause (4).jpg|Marshall and Lily kiss in Unpause. tumblr_kouq41CH4t1qzlepyo1_400.jpg in bed eating ice cream.jpg minnosota.png Lily-and-Marshall-1x09-Belly-Full-of-Turkey-marshmallow-and-lilypad-11642330-1024-768.jpg Marshall-Lily-marshmallow-and-lilypad-2617806-1024-768.jpg References Category:Relationships